Hi, My name is Edward Cullen
by Rini1137
Summary: Basically, This is an alternate ending and begining of the way the Twilight Saga COULD'VE been writen. I know there are a lot of things like this but give it a try. Once you get it you might actually laugh! Maybe oneshot, might continue...maybe


**Hey guys. I know I have another story to work on but frankly...I don't know. I write a LOT of duds. Let's just put it that way. Anyway, I want to tell ya'll something. A few days ago, I was on a band trip (YES I'm a band nerd, ya'll should know that by now) and I was talking to one of my band directors. Exdirector. Anyway, he gave me this GREAT idea for the way Twilight COULD'VE been writen. **

**So, here it is. Oh, and if ya'll get confused, let me know!!  
**

**SM owns ALL**

* * *

As my mom drove me to the airport, I thought of all I would miss from Phonix. The heat, my erratic-hare brained mother, and more. I was going to live with my Dad in a little place called Forks. Somewhere in Washington State. It was rainy, wet, and cold almost all the time. When I got there, I knew I'd be the center of attention for a long time, as it was a small town.

Great. I hate being the center of attention.

When we got to the airport, my mom turned to me and asked for the millionth time "Are you sure you want to leave?"

"Mom-"

"Cuz I can stay if you wan-"

"MOM!" I shouted, then lowered my voice. "I'll be fine. Me and Charlie can get to know eachother better. Spend some quality time. You know."

"Ok, if you're ok with this...." She said.

"I love you." I said as I hugged her. I got on the plane and stared out the window. Here goes nothing.

* * *

My name is Bella Swan. My mom is Renee and my dad is Charlie. They split up a long time ago, and up until now I've lived with my mom all my life. But, she got married a year ago to a guy named Phil. He's a great guy. A minor leage baseball player who travels a lot. At first my mom stayed with me but I knew it made her unhappy so I am sending myself to live with Charlie.

One of the good things about Charlie, I found out later when I got to his house, he doesn't hover. I sighed and paused from unpacking as I listened to the rain. It would take forever to sleep with all the noise.

The next morning, after hardly no sleep, I drove to Forks High School in my old, beat up, rusty red truck that Charlie had bought me from an old family friend named Billy...I loved the thing. Hmm, that might be a good name for it. The Thing. Anyway, it was March, middle of the semester. Great. It wasn't hard to find the school, even though I'd never been there. It was just off the highway. Just like everything else.

I parked and noticed that The Thing wouldn't really stand out among the cars, trucks, and vans in the parking lot. The best and newest looking car would have to be that Volvo over there....Anyway, I went to the office and got the papers I would need for my school day from a Ms. Cope and went started my day by meeting an overly-helpful boy named Eric.

The day progressed and I met several people, including a boy named Mike and a girl named Jessica who both invited me to eat lunch with them. Since I didn't have anywhere else to go, I sat with them. After a while, I sort of started ignoring the conversation around me and started to look around at the people in the cafeteria. I noticed one table in particular that had five GORGOUS people sitting at it. Three boys and two girls. The boy with the bronze hair turned and caught me staring. I looked away with a blush.

"Who are they?" I asked Jessica as I nodded toward them.

"Who, the Cullens?" I nodded. "They're Dr. and Mrs. Cullens's foster kids. The Blond girl is Rosalie Hale, and the dark haired musclar boy is Emmett Cullen, her boyfriend. The blond boy is Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin and the small girl with the pointy hair is Alice Cullen, his girlfriend and Emmett's sister. Alice's and Emmett's brother, Edward, is the totally hot one with bronze hair."

I stole another look at them.

"I just think it's weird that they all live together. All the Cullen's were adopted and the Hale's are supposedly Mrs. Cullen's niece and nephew. Anyway, the only one single is Edward and don't waste your time. No one here is good enough for them." I saw Edward, with his head angeled just a little towards our table, chuckle for some reason. In Jessica's voice I heard just a little bit of resentment and wondered when she'd been turned down. "They're all just really freaky and stick to themselves." At that moment he turned and looked at me again and again I turned away.

Purposely, I kept my eyes from the Cullen's table. I left for class early on the exuse I didn't know where to go. Luckily, I managed to escape without any followers. I was the first to my Biology class and Mr. Banner sat me in a table right in the middle. Great. Now people can stare at me all the time. I sat just fiddling with my pencil as people started to file in. Just as the bell rang, a certain Greek God with bronze hair came in and time seemed to slow as he walked towards his spot, which was right next to me.........

**Ok, here it MIGHT get a little confusion....just ask me if you have any questions.**

* * *

**-ENTER THE REST OF TWILIGHT-**

* * *

**-ENTER NEW MOON-**

* * *

**  
-ENTER ECLIPSE-**

* * *

**  
-ENTER BREAKING DAWN-**

* * *

**Chapter 39 of Breaking Dawn-Hi**

I jumped up, scared as someone sat beside me...Wait, as a vampire no one ever scares me...I blinked a few times. Where was I?

"Today, we are going to talk about cellar anatomy..." Mr. Banner said, starting to set up.

I looked next to me and I saw Edward sitting there staring at me with his beautiful gold-NO!! Wait!! He has GREEN eyes! What was going on here? He was hot, yes, but not as overly so as I remember. And he's not as pale either....what was going on here?

I looked around. I was in Junior year Biology...this is way weird. Where is everyone? I pinched myself out of an old human habit. It hurt. I was awake. This is so WEIRD.

I heard a small laugh from next to me. Like velvet, but there were some catches in it. It was to human. I turned to face the all too human Edward. "My name is Edward Cullen. Are you Isabella Swan?"

"Ye-yes?" I said it as a question with my eyes wide.

"Are you ok? For a while there when I was walking over you looked like you were going to faint or something." He asked me, perfectly at ease as he spread out his things.

"I-" I couldn't tell him what I THOUGHT had happened. He would never believe me if I told him I just lived out my life with him and his 'vampire' family. I started chuckling. "I guess, I was just-well, let's say that my life just went in a totally different direction." We shared a smile that said we understood eachother. Like I said, my life just went in a totally different direction.

* * *

**Do ya get it? Anyway, review please. I might keep it going in the next chapter. Have her explain to him and what not, but only if I get over 20 reviews, cuz if you look at my stories, you'll see i don't have a great record of keeping stories going. i need the motivation. REVIEW and let me know if you don't understand. **


End file.
